Naruto Raps About the Past
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: This is a really funny idea I've had and at first this was going to be my first fic here, but I didn't have enough rhymes. What would happen if Hinata hears Naruto rap from a front row view about how they became who they are now? A NaruHina oneshot with Killer Bee thrown in for laughs.


When a character raps, it'll be underlined. Naruto's first rap will not only go from the very beginning of Naruto to the end of Naruto vs Pain, it was also written by me. The second rap, also written by me, will be made of the highlights of both.

One day, Naruto was just walking around the Leaf Village looking inspiration for a new rap. Nothing helped. "Man, what can I do to get some inspiration?" he slumped. "I can't ask Captain Yamato or Kakashi-sensei since they can't rap the way Octopops can. They can't even rap at all come think. Granny Tsunade would probably just kick my head in the ground if she found out I was being more like him. I finally have a small book to write my words in, but what good is it if I can't write anything?" So he headed for the Mountainside Images, the Academy, and his last stop was the Third Training Ground, the place where it all began for him. All the preparations that turned him into the Hero of the Leaf.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, there was someone in the area. It was Hinata wondering why he's been so down recently. "Huh, who's that guy?" She looked a bit closer and noticed something. "He's wearing a Hidden Cloud headband? What's he doing here and why is he so interested in Naruto?" Hinata was sure that something would happen so she kept an eye on both Bee and her somewhat boyfriend.

After getting out his small book from his zipper pouch and putting his mind at ease, for Naruto, everything fell into place thinking back on everything that's happened, the good and the bad.

Learning an advanced move like the shadow Clone Jutsu in one night, having the bridge in the Land of Waves named after him, meeting Jiraiya and Chief Toad Gamabunta, changing Neji and Gaara's outlooks on life, being targeted by Itachi, learning the Rasengan, losing Sasuke at Final Valley, the thought of losing Gaara just after he became Kazekage, his struggles with Sai, his outbursts against Orochimaru, reuniting with Sasuke, mastering change in chakra nature, creating Wind Style: Rasengan and Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, finding out Jiraiya died, perfecting Sage Mode which Jiraiya couldn't do, Hinata telling him how lovestruck she was when they met, meeting his dad's spirit and learning he was the Fourth Hokage, finding and talking to the real "Pain", becoming the Hero of the Leaf, meeting Killer Bee, his struggles with "Dark" Naruto, meeting his mom's spirit and hearing from her how his parents met, finally being able to control the nine-tails charkra, winning the Fourth Great Ninja War, and finally having Sasuke back on his side and as his friend.

"Wow. I can't believe how much has happened in just a few years." Just then Naruto got a beat going. At the same time, Hinata knew he was his usual self again. Then slowly began walking up to him. Unexpectedly for both of them, Killer Bee was also preparing for the rap he came up with.

Yo. It all started back to the academy

Where there was a prank everyone knew it was me

Then once again came class graduation

I was the only one left out now here's the situation

Learned a new move so i wouldn't feel alone

To my surprise they were jonin rank shadow clones

All the people I saved and all the lives I've changed

It's no surprise I'm still the same

And times got tough I'd have to say

But learned a new move to blow everyone away

Same move made by the fourth, yeah my old man

Strongest move in the land as I shout Rasengan!

Naruto liked what he had so far. He knew he had to keep going.

Three years go by and without fail

With the Akatsuki still on my trail

Lost in thought not sure what to do

But there's still one thing that remained true

Getting stronger was the only thing on my mind

My chakra nature was the thing to find

With shadow clones cutting leaves under extreme conditions

My wind takes a slice out of the competition

Days turned to weeks Ive been away

Had to improve while in the mountains I stayed

Trees oil and a waterfall

Entering Sage Mode was a good call

Finally came home there was nothing around

From all the rubble nothing could have been found

The Akatsuki did this that much I know

Now its time for all of them to go

Didn't seem quite right after all was won

Like not everything was said and done

The real one among them was nearby

So i dashed ahead no one really knew why

Found the real Pain in attempt to accord

And by both of us peace was restored

Everything was now as it should be

Thanks to me the hero Naruto Uzumaki

Zero to hero ya know!

Naruto was surprised by Bee suddenly showing up. "Killer Bee?"

Naruto sorry to bust in on your move

but it seemed like you got back your groove yeah!

Hinata was also surprised. "How does he know Naruto? And what was that he was doing? It seemed like talking but different." She slowly approached closer.

"Hmm... who's the girl?" asked Bee. "Wait. What girl...?" He quickly turned and knew right away. "Hinata? What are you doing out here?" Excited to see her, Naruto stepped back and fell over a tree stump. He slowly got back up and had to let out a laugh. Bee couldn't help but laugh himself. Nervously, she further approached the blonde hero. "I was on my way to see you but you seemed so down, I decided to follow you here. I didn't know what that was when you were writing in that book or that you knew any ninja from the Cloud Village."

"Oh, right. This is Killer Bee, he's the Eight-Tails Jinchuriki. Octopops, this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga."

"The pleasure's mine, Bee." Hinata said still glowing from Naruto's 'girlfriend' comment.

"So, you're the Hinata Hyuga I've heard about."

"Heard about?" she asked. "Tsunade told me about how you stood up to the Akatsuki Leader, Pain so he couldn't get to Naruto."

"She told you about that, huh? When I saw Naruto like that, I couldn't take it. I wouldn't let Pain hurt him again."

"And everything worked out. You finally conquered being shy around me, I found out my dad was the Fourth Hokage, and I'm finally as big a hero as he was." said Naruto.

"And now, because of my guidance on the Island Turtle, facing your past at the Falls of Truth, and trials inside the falls, you can finally control the Nine-Tails' chakra." said Bee.

"That singing he was doing, Bee. How did Naruto learn that?" she asked. "He learned if from me, of course. Rap is all about expression but with words." Bee replied.

"I don't think I could make something like that work for me but you seem really good at it, Naruto."

"Yeah, I was kinda bummed because I saved the Five Nations but I couldn't get any inspiration for a new rap. That is until I returned here." Naruto looked reassured.

"_Why here of all places?_" Hinata thought.

I get it it's all about the past

Your memories coming lightning fast

This is where your ambitions grew

And now you're the number one hero who knew fool

"Yeah pretty much. This is where Sakura, Sasuke and I all became Squad 7 with Kakashi-sensei." "And it's also somewhere important to me too." said Hinata. "You probably don't remember, but during the Chunin exam four years ago, you came here looking worried about your match with Neji. You at first doubted yourself, but then I told you you're the one who never gives up when times get tough. Because you never gave up, it gave me the confidence to keep going myself." "Wait. That was also when I thought you were gloomy, timid, always terrified and basically completely weird. But then I said... I actually like people like you." Naruto remembered.

Hinata's clear pearl eyes shimmered when Naruto remembered that far back. "You okay, Hinata?" he asked. "It's love mixed with nostalgia, bro. Have you always been this close to each other?" Bee questioned the blonde. "Well since the Academy, we were both pretty much alone, but not really together. It wasn't until Pain leveled the village Hinata told me everything she's kept inside this whole time." he answered.

"Hey, maybe there's a way to express us that I know of." said Naruto. "Like what?" Hinata pondered. "What if I did a small rap about us?" he asked. "Great idea, yo." Bee responded. Bee and Naruto then fistbumped leaving Hinata wondering even more. "Heh. This is the way Octopops reads people and animal's hearts without saying anything. Hey Hinata, how about you. I'm sure he knows you're all right by now." Naruto suggested. "Word." said Bee.

Hinata and Bee proceeded with their fistbump. "Yeah, I can tell you and Naruto have been through a lot. It's all good." he said. "About this rap you have for your girl, don't worry, I'll back you up."

"How about you, Hinata?"

"Me? Okay, if you can do it, Naruto, I'll try..." she hesitated.

**Now for this part whoever is rapping I'll have their initial before the words.(N for Naruto, H for Hinata, B for Bee) Also this rap's beat is a bit slower than the first one.**

N: I may not remember what it was like when we met

But all our experiences won't make us forget

The good times and the bad times

Together or apart

When people have what we have

It comes from the heart

H: Before I met you I was all alone

Nothing going for me my future still unknown

Seeing people bring you down

I was always hiding

I was too scared to help

But your eyes gave me a zing

You always got back up

With no one by your side

Your smile was what saved me

As I felt stronger inside

B: You two have trying for so long to be seen

You both strive for each other on the whole hero scene

Improving alone but still together

Hard as it seems

You overcame your fears and learned from the past

And you still follow the path of dreams

N: To be Hokage that is my dream

Said it for years it seems

A new enemy is near? I'll give em a whirl

I will bring peace back to the world

H: Your words ring true all this time

courageous you've stayed

My time is now to stick to my words

This is our ninja way

B: Finally together after all this time

Everything said and done

You're now the greatest hero around bro

Because now the war is won! Yeah!

They didn't know it, but there was but an audience of one. A set of gleaming red eyes looked ahead. It was Kurenai amazed at how much her pupil has grown. "As much as I enjoyed their little song, hopefully Naruto will stick to his unusual singing more than Hinata. Become stronger for him, Hinata. I know you can."

Ugh, finally it's done. I can't tell you how long I've held on to this idea. Like I said I wrote the raps myself. If anyone can, please check out my other fics on my page. There I'll have ideas of possible future projects.


End file.
